


Traditions and Family

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [25]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harkness-Jones family gather in the kitchen to prepare dinner, while sharing stories and listening to how Stephanie's day had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions and Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the amazing, wonderful and most generous [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=teachwrites)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=teachwrites)and for[1900_crayons](http://1900-crayons.dreamwidth.org/). I hope you enjoy this Teach. You deserve all the fics written for you and so much more. The world is better for having you in it, and I'm honoured to call you friend. *HUGS*

Title: Traditions and Family  
Series: Time After Time  
Word Count: 4808  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OCs: Stephanie Harkness-Jones, Ifan Harkness-Jones;  
Spoilers: None specific, but anything up to TW S2 and DW S4 could be mentioned (subject to change to DW S5 without warning, can be timey-whimey)  
Disclaimer: I most certainly don't own Jack, Ianto or anything Torchwood, or Doctor Who. I can, however, claim Stephanie, Ifan, Seleny, Olivia and all other original characters in this AU.  
Warning: AU, implied past MPREG, slash, extreme fluff, some angst, extremely cute kids (you have been warned)  
Summary: The Harkness-Jones family gather in the kitchen to prepare dinner, while sharing stories and listening to how Stephanie's day had been.  
Beta by: The wonderful and beautiful [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/)**gracie_musica**  
Notes: This was written for the amazing, wonderful and most generous [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=teachwrites)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=teachwrites)and for[1900_crayons](http://1900-crayons.dreamwidth.org/). I hope you enjoy this Teach. You deserve all the fics written for you and so much more. The world is better for having you in it, and I'm honoured to call you friend. *HUGS*  
This also incorporates the following prompts: [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) greetings: hello; [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) memories.

Time After Time series Master List can be found [HERE.](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/86120.html)

 

  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)!!!

Jack was in the kitchen prepping for dinner when he heard the front door open, followed immediately by the scramble of little running feet. With a smile, Jack set down the knife next to the turnips he was dicing and picked up a tea towel. Wiping his hands, he strode across the kitchen to head into the hallway and meet his family.  
   
“Daddy!” he heard in stereo as Ifan and Stephanie ran through the house.  
   
“No running, you heathens!” Ianto called out after them. “And what did I say about yelling across the bloody house?”  
   
Stepping into the hallway, he saw Stephanie and Ifan in the hallway.  
   
“Sorry, Taddy!” Stephanie called out. She turned to notice Jack standing in the hallway with a wide, amused grin. “Daddy!” she started to walk toward Jack.  
   
Jack smiled at his daughter. “Hey, sweet pea. How was school?” He looked past Stephanie to see that Ifan was still standing in place, his back to Jack. “Ifan? How's it going, buddy?”  
   
Ianto joined the family in the hallway and smirked when little Ifan stared up at him. The little boy placed his hands on his hips and looked up at his father. With a serious face, he said, “Be nice, Taddy!”  
   
Ianto's mouth started to open, but no sound came out. His eyes went to Jack, who was trying not to laugh. Jack could see in Ianto's eyes that he was just as amused as Jack was, but was doing his best to maintain control of the situation.  
   
“What are you going on about, young man?” Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared down at the tyke.  
   
“You yelled a bad word,” Ifan replied, hands still on hips and starting to tap his trainer-covered left foot.  
   
Stephanie giggled. Jack hunkered down to pull his daughter close to him and covered her mouth gently. He made a shush motion with his other hand, placing his finger before is pursed lips. She nodded vigorously and when Jack removed his hand, she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Her eyes were wide, and Jack could see she was having fun. He also knew she was excited when she first entered the house. He was able to tell by the way she called out her name.  
   
Ianto looked over to Jack, who raised his eyebrows in response. Ianto's attention went back to his son and nodded. “Yes. I did. I didn't think. I'm sorry,” he said. “But we still do not run and yell across the house.”  
   
Ifan continued to stare up at Ianto. “You yelled too, Taddy.”  
   
Ianto's eyebrow went up higher than before. His hands went onto his hips and he sternly stared down at Ifan. Jack nearly fell onto his backside keeping himself from laughing aloud at the sight of his husband and son in mirrored positions. He leaned over to whisper in Stephanie's ear, “There's biscuits for you and Ifan in the kitchen. Go get yours.”  
   
“But Daddy....” Jack gave her the look that told the young girl his request was not open for negotiation. She nodded and started to rush down the hall. Jack grabbed her arm.  
   
“No running, Stef,” he reminded her.  
   
She nodded, and set off in a quick walk. He heard her laughter before she came to the doorway to the kitchen.  
   
Jack stood up and went over to stand next to Ianto, deciding to lend his husband a hand. Ianto was still staring down Ifan, obviously trying to come up with a reply other than some variation of “'Cause I'm your father.” Jack and Ianto did their best in refraining from using it. Ianto had admitted he hated it when all his parents would use it. When they’d had that discussion, Jack had had to smile, understanding how some things seemed universal. He’d agreed with Ianto, because even in the 51st century on Boeshane, it was a phrase Jack, Gray, and all their friends hated to hear.  
   
“Ifan,” Jack started, then had to clear his throat to prevent from laughing. “If you and your sister were not running, and already halfway across the house, Tad wouldn't have to yell. Meanwhile, you and Stef, as happy as it makes me that you and your sister wanted to let me know you were home, could have waited until you were with me. Then you wouldn't have to yell.”  
   
Ifan pursed his little lips, and a thoughtful look shadowed his face. His little button nose was wrinkled. Jack just wanted to scoop the toddler up in his arms and hug him. He was so much a little Ianto. A perfect little mini-version of the man who had brought him into the world. He slipped an arm around Ianto's waist. He felt Ianto lean into the touch. He sensed Ianto was grateful for stepping in.  
   
Finally Ifan nodded. “But Daddy? I didn't know where you were.”  
   
“You knew I was somewhere in the house. You would have found me, little man,” Jack said with a grin.  
   
“Yeah. Okay.”  
   
“Now Tad apologized to you. What do you say?” Jack asked.  
   
Ifan looked up at Ianto with big blue eyes. “I'm sorry, Taddy.”  
   
Ianto could not resist stooping down and pulling Ifan into a hug. “Apology accepted, baby boy.”  
   
“Me too.” Ifan hugged Ianto back and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Taddy.”  
   
“Love you too.” Ianto smiled at him. “Now how about you go join your sister in the kitchen before she eats your biscuits?”  
   
The little boy pulled back with a gasp. “She better not!” Ifan replied with a shocked look on his face. He turned to toddle off toward the kitchen.  
   
“Walk,” Jack gently reminded him. “Tad and I will be there in a minute.”  
   
Ianto rested his head against Jack's shoulder and let out a sigh. “I really thought I was going to have to use it this time, Jack.”  
   
Jack chuckled. “Me too.” He winked at Ianto. “He's becoming as precocious as his sister.”  
   
“Tell me about it. I'm afraid he'll be worse.” Ianto pulled away to plant a kiss on Jack's lips. “But we'll deal. Because, like with Stephanie, he's worth it.”  
   
“He is.” Jack pulled Ianto closer and kissed him. “He's becoming a little you. More than Stef,” he pointed out when he broke the kiss.  
   
“Stef comes across as a combination of the two of us,” Ianto said as they walked arm in arm to the kitchen. “Which makes me fear for when she gets older,” he added with a teasing wink.  
   
“Cardiff hasn't a hope,” Jack laughed.  
   
They entered the kitchen to find both children sitting at the breakfast bar, eating the biscuits Jack had set out on a platter, and drinking the juice he had also had ready for the children's return.  
   
Ianto went over to the coffeemaker where he poured the dark liquid into the mug that was set near it. He glanced over to Jack, who had picked up his mug from where he was working on dinner preparation. “Do you need a refill?”  
   
“I'm good,” Jack replied. He leaned against the counter and watched as Ianto joined the two children at the breakfast bar.  
   
“May I?” Ianto asked, reaching for a biscuit.  
   
Both children nodded. “Please, Taddy,” Stephanie said, in the same manner as during her many tea parties.  
   
“So how was school today?” Jack asked from his stop, leaning against the counter.  
   
Stephanie looked up. “It was fun. Karen told us about things she used to do in America that we don't do here.”  
   
“Oh really?” Jack asked. From the look on Ianto's face, he already heard about it, which did not surprise him. It had been his turn to pick up Stephanie from school. As usual when one of them went to get Stephanie, Ianto took Ifan along, just in case of a Rift alert and Jack had to leave and join their team. “And what is it they do in America that we don't do in Wales? Eating? Watching telly?” he teased.  
   
“TV, Daddy,” Stephanie said. “Karen said they don't have telly there.”  
   
“They do, Stef,” Ianto said, as he poured more juice into Ifan's ET sippy cup. “They just don't call it telly. But we do have TV and television in Wales.”  
   
Stephanie nodded. “That's what Miss Carys said. That lots of things Karen said they don't have in America they do, but with different names. Like they call mobiles ‘cell phones’. But then Karen told us about Independence Day and Thanksgiving.”  
   
“Ah,” Ianto said, knowingly.  
   
Jack gave a goofy smile warning his family he was about to say something silly. “But sweet pea, I remember going to see 'Independence Day' and that was right here in Cardiff.”  
   
Ianto rolled his eyes while their children laughed. “Indy-pennie Day!” Ifan squealed, clapping his hands.  
   
Jack wondered if he should be worried that his 2 year old son's favourite movie was almost 70 years old and about alien invasion. He had to smile as another long lost wisp of his childhood returned to him. That was a favourite of his and his friends in the Boeshane Peninsula. Many movies and even old TV series survived through the millennia, being a major part of the Human race's cultural history. And it was during the time he was currently living in that started to make that possible. Video entertainment included new programmes and movies, along with the restoration of many from the early days of film and television. There were more to be restored. New and better technology made it possible. Jack would never admit that Torchwood had a small hand in the revival of older entertainment. The Doctor had confirmed that he did not interfere with history, but was part of the plan all along. The contributions Jack had made to society were meant to be. With that realization came the Doctor's acceptance of what Jack was. Once he realized Jack's place in the shape of the universe, all instincts to avoid Jack had gone away. Jack was a fixed point that guided the flow of time.  
   
He continued to smile as Ianto corrected him, slowly enunciating and making Ifan repeat it. After the third attempt, which was much better but still not quite right, Ifan crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair. He pouted up to Ianto. “I'm little, Taddy!” he exclaimed.  
   
Jack could not help it and started to laugh.  
   
“Now he just reminded me of you, Jack,” Ianto stated with a snort. He raised his eyebrow at his son, who repeated the action.  
   
Jack had to agree with his husband, but with one tiny eyebrow raised, once again, Ifan looked like a mini-Ianto to Jack.  
   
“It's Independence Day,” Stephanie said.  
   
“That's what I said,” Ianto stated, confused. Even Jack had no idea where this was going, but knowing their daughter, it could be anything.  
   
“No you didn't. You said it Welsh.” She then repeated it with the slightly Welsh accent that did not seem right coming from her.  
   
“Oh!” Jack said, understanding. Stephanie had more of an American accent, as they referred to Jack's own manner of speaking, even if it was the same infliction used in Jack's childhood home. “Accents,” he explained to Ianto's unspoken question.  
   
“Independence is not exclusively an American word,” Ianto scoffed.  
   
“What's esscuesif?” Ifan asked.  
   
“Independence isn't, Taddy,” Stephanie said in a tone as if she was speaking to Ifan at times when she felt she had to guide her little brother. “But Independence Day is.”  
   
“She told you, Ianto,” Jack laughed.  
   
“Oh for...” Ianto stood up, kissing both of his children on their heads. “Just for that, you can handle 'exclusive' with Ifan. I'm going to shower.” With a wicked grin, he left the kitchen, leaving Jack with the two children.  
   
Ifan's attention went from watching Ianto leave the kitchen to Jack with big eyes.  
   
“I'm guessing you want to know what exclusive is?”  
   
Ifan nodded his head. “Yep!” He picked up a chocolate biscuit and put it into his mouth.  
   
“It means....” Jack frowned. “Well, what Tad meant was that it belongs only to one country, like words used either in America or Wales.” He gave Ifan a lopsided grin. “It's like what Stephanie told Tad, independence isn't exclusive because everyone uses it. But Independence Day is an American holiday.” He smiled when he noticed his daughter nodding her head in agreement.  
   
Ifan's eyebrows drew together. He finally shrugged. “Okay Daddy.” His mouth pursed as he looked thoughtfully. “Daddy, what does indeependice mean?”  
   
Jack laughed. Ifan was at the age to start asking questions, and if he was anything like Stephanie he will not stop unless a distraction was offered.  
   
“Would you two like to help me make dinner?”  
   
“YAY!” came the immediate response from both children.  
   
“Right. You two go and wash up, and then meet me back here.”  
   
“Okay Daddy.” Ifan slid down from his chair and started to run for the door.  
   
“No running Ifan!” Stephanie beat Jack, which made him laugh.  
   
“Remember that yourself, Stef,” Jack said.  
   
“Daddy?” Stephanie stopped in the doorway and looked back at Jack.  
   
“What, sweet pea?”  
   
“While we cook, can I tell you what else Karen and Miss Carys said?”  
   
“Of course. You can tell me everything about your day. You know that.”  
   
Stephanie smiled at Jack and then left the kitchen.  
   
Jack let out a sigh and then set to quickly finish dicing and chopping before the children returned and expect to help Jack to cut up vegetables for the stew Jack was making.  
   
OoOoOoO  
   
Ifan stood on a step stool by the stove under Jack's watchful eyes. Stephanie was pulling apart lettuce to add the salad vegetables Jack had ready in containers for her to make the salad. Jack watched as Ifan threw in another handful of potatoes.  
   
“Wee!” Ifan exclaimed and laughed as the broth splashed upward as he dropped in the pieces.  
   
Jack held him back, assuring that the toddler did not get splattered. “Careful, bug,” he said, but he was smiling.  
   
“Daddy? What are we making?”  
   
“Hm... good question. A stew of sort.” He grinned at Ifan. “Hobo stew.”  
   
Stephanie looked up from where she sat. “Hobo stew? What's that, Daddy?”  
   
“A long, long time ago, there were homeless men. Most of them lived near the railroad tracks.” Jack lifted Ifan from the stool and carried him to where Stephanie was and set him in his seat. Leaning against the counter, he crossed his arms, his attention on his two children. “This was back in the day of steam engines.”  
   
“Why did they live by the tracks, Daddy?” Stephanie asked.  
   
“Don't know,” Jack replied with a shrug. “I never asked them.” He winked as Stephanie giggled. He noticed someone appear in the doorway and looked over, noticing it was Ianto. With a smile, he went on, “Anyway, these hobos were poor.”  
   
“They were homeless, they had to be poor,” Stephanie said knowingly.  
   
“Yep!” Ifan agreed, just for the sake of agreeing.  
   
Ianto chuckled as he strolled across the kitchen and looked into the pot. “Hobo stew, I see.” He inhaled the aroma of the stew. “Smells great.”  
   
“We had plenty of leftovers and best to use them before they go bad,” Jack said.

“Much more appetising than what those hobos used to drink, I'm sure,” Ianto said.   
“I guess another name for our dinner could be hodge podge,” Jack said with a chuckle.

“Did the hobos have a kitchen, Daddy?” Stephanie asked. “You said they were homeless.” She looked confused.

Jack laughed and went over to ruffle the fringe of her brown hair. “You are right, sweet pea. They didn't have kitchens because they were homeless. But fire is free. Remember when we went camping with the Doctor?”

“YAY! Unca Doctor!” Ifan squealed, clapping his hands. “That was fun.”

Stephanie nodded her head. “I remember. Can we do it again?”

“No promises on when, but we can always ask him next time we hear from him,” Ianto said with a smile.

The two children clapped and made excited noises. When they calmed down, Stephanie proved that despite her age of 5, she had a longer attention span than what Jack seemed to possess most of the time. “What did they cook the stew in, Daddy? Did they have pots?”

Jack smirked. “Actually they used trash bins.” He grinned as not only his son and daughter made a face, but Ianto could not refrain from not making one. With a chuckle, he said, “I know. But you have to remember that they didn't have nice things like we do. Also this was a long, long time ago and even people with homes didn't have it as easy as we do now.”

“Did you eat with the hobos, Daddy?” Stephanie asked.

“Daddy has a home!” Ifan exclaimed.

Jack gave a strange look. “I did eat with them, because when I could, sometimes I brought them better things to put in it than the scraps they found.”

Little noses wrinkled up. “They found food in trash bins?” Stephanie asked.

“If that was the only way to find food, yes. Some of them knew where to go and get scraps of meat from a butcher.”

“Like when we make lamb stew,” Ianto added in. “When it's all cooked, we all have lots of nice lamb pieces in our stew.”

“We do!” Ifan agreed. “I like lamb stew.”

“They would find vegetables in the trash and then go back to where they lived. They would have a trash bin on a fire and water in it. It wouldn't be just one hobo, but many. They would all drop in whatever they found into the water and let it cook. And cook. And cook until it was done,” Jack explained. “And it wasn't half bad.”

“Daddy was there with the hobos,” Ifan said, looking amazed. “Did you put dinosaurs in it?”

Ianto laughed at the look on Jack's face.

“No, you scamp,” Jack exclaimed. “It wasn't that long ago. Late 1800's, early 1900's.” He ruffled Ifan's hair. “Silly boy.'

Ifan giggled. “Daddy's old.”

Stephanie had a thoughtful look on her face. “Can we make hobo soup one day?”

Jack was about to indicate the shiny big pot on their electric flat surface stove, cooking leftover meat and fresh vegetables from their fridge, until he realized what she meant. Jack glanced over at Ianto, already knowing what his husband's face would look like. Jack caught the horrified look the thought of his daughter eating food made out of a dirty metal bin and food scraps found from the trash. It lasted just for a couple of seconds before Ianto's face smoothed out into the mask of calm he normally wore. “Well....” Jack started. “I'm not sure that's a good idea.”

“What about an updated version of it, rather than the authentic version?” Ianto asked.

“Like when Mrs. Miller does those old middle age meals for her history group?” Stephanie asked, referring to a neighbour who belonged to a group that was much like the SCA, where they did medieval re-enactments from faires to feasts to visiting schools to teach history.

“Exactly like that,” Ianto replied.

“Also like when we make a favourite meal from our travels with the Doctor but have to use food we have on Earth,” Jack added.

Stephanie looked thoughtful. “I guess.” She smiled at her parents. “That'll be fun!”

“YAY! Fun!” Ifan agreed, clapping his hand. “We cook outside?”

“We can do that,” Ianto said. “But not this week! We might have to wait until spring. That gives us lots of time to plan it.”

“I'm going to put it on my calendar, Taddy. Then we don't forget!” Stephanie exclaimed.

Jack smirked as out of the corner of his eye, he caught Ianto rolling his eyes. He knew what Ianto was up to, but forgot that Stephanie had a calendar and had recently learned how to plan and remember using it. Come that spring, they were going to have to make hobo stew. Which wouldn't be so bad. Early spring, when it wouldn't be too cold out, but not too hot around the fire. And it was another family outing for them. Besides, there was always a chance of doing the trash bin soup while on a trip with the Doctor. He would discuss that possibility with Ianto later, away from little ears. It would be best to keep it from the children unless they found themselves on a trip where they were going to execute that plan.

Jack went over to the stove to stir the stew. He tasted it and added a few additional spices. He held out the ladle for Ianto to taste and smiled when Ianto made a small sound of appreciation.

“Daddy?” Stephanie asked.

“Yes, sweet pea?” Jack adjusted the heat and nodded to Ianto. He watched as Ianto picked Ifan up and placed him on his shoulders. “Let's go in the sun room until it's time to eat.” He went over to Stephanie and held his hand out for her to take it. He helped her to her feet and holding hands, they followed Ianto and a happy squealing Ifan into the the sun room

Ianto settled Ifan on his lap on a couch that looked toward the wall to wall windows that looked out to the wooded area behind their house, and the cliff beyond the woods. In the early evening dusk, lights from the buildings below twinkled. It was a peaceful, serene scene and one that had helped sell the house to Jack and Ianto years before. Whenever they found they had time at home, they made sure there was some family time in that room. The time would be spent talking or reading as a family.

Jack sat in the love seat that was perpendicular to the couch and Stephanie snuggled up to him. “Daddy, Karen also told us all about Thanksgiving.” She looked up expectantly at Jack.

“Thanks giving?” Ifan asked. He looked up at Ianto and then Jack.

“That's an American holiday,” Jack confirmed. “What do you know about it?”

Stephanie launched into the story about the first Thanksgiving. “And since then, even now, Americans eat lots of turkey and ham and stuff. But they also watch American football.”

Jack and Ianto laughed at the last part. “That they do,” Jack agreed, with a big smile.

“Were you at the first Thanksgiving, Daddy?” Ifan asked.

Ianto laughed again. “Daddy isn't that old,” he said, sounding highly amused.

“I lived in America in the late 1800's. This was much earlier,” Jack stated. “But I did celebrate Thanksgiving while I lived there.”

“Miss Carys asked if you did. She said you were American, and you probably did when you were younger,” Stephanie replied excited. “I didn't tell her that it was really long ago. I didn't know what to say.”

Jack hugged her to him. “Is Karen's family planning on doing Thanksgiving this year anyway?”

Stephanie nodded. “Yep! She thinks she's better than everyone else because they're having a special meal.” She suddenly looked smug. “But it's a Thursday, and we have school, so it's not so much a holiday for her.”

Ianto smirked, and from the look on his face, Jack could tell he was already thinking. “Jack, the Rift predictor is saying it will be quiet for the next two weeks at least. Thanksgiving is next Thursday, isn't it?”

Jack grinned widely as he looked over to Ianto. His smile turned warm as his gaze went down to Stephanie. “Would you like us to do Thanksgiving? I think the overall idea of it is appropriate for us. We have plenty to be thankful for. We can have it for the team and their families.”

“That's exactly what I was thinking. We do have much to be thankful for. We have a wonderful team, they have families, including baby Owen,” Ianto started to tick off. “And of course, having Gwen around, along with Tosh and Owen.”

“Can they come too?” Ifan asked.

“We'll see. We'll see if Auntie Seleny could ask next time she sees her mam,” Jack said.

“Can Unca Doctor come?”

“I'll call him and see if he could,” Jack agreed. “We have this weekend to plan the meal and figure out how many people we'll have. And then while you're at school on Thursday, like Karen's family, we'll be preparing a great big feast for you to come home to.”

“I'll be home!” Ifan exclaimed. “I help Daddy and Taddy!”

Jack and Ianto laughed. “Yes, you can help us, little man,” Jack said as Ianto hugged him.

“Can we make decorations? Stephanie asked.

“Of course, you can,” Jack said with an affectionate smile.

“Can we start now?”

“Of course, Stef. Why don't you go get some art supplies so you and Ifan can start making the decorations for our first Thanksgiving.”

Ifan clapped his hands as Stephanie jumped onto her feet. “YAY! I can help!”

Stephanie hugged Jack. “Thank you, Daddy! This is so exciting.” She rushed over to hug Ianto. “You too, Taddy! I have the best fathers in the whole wide universe!” She punctuated her last statement by spreading her arms outward and then moving them upward. She jumped and started to run toward the stairs. Just as Jack and Ianto started to open their mouths, she caught herself. Looking back at her dads, she said, “Oops. Sorry. I'm excited.”

“Be excited while walking,” Jack said, but winked at her.

They watched as she left the room. Jack decided to go into the kitchen to look on their dinner, while Ianto took Ifan out on the veranda outside the sun room while they waited for Stephanie.

It was going to be an interesting week and a half. Hopefully it would be a little easier than preparing for Halloween.

After all, there was no way Stephanie could turn herself into a turkey.

At least Ianto hoped so.


End file.
